Zhao Zilong
|image = FILE:Dw4-zhuge-liang1.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 40 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = The Sleeping Dragon |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Archeos, prior Aeregos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Cfavano |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Fan of the four winds: This magically crafted fan heightens Zhao's Magical weather-based powers, as well as when swung, it creates a short-range gust of damaging wind, and while the feathers are razor sharp, it is a light and flimsy weapon, which, on a melee hit, can wound flesh, but not through armor. Zephyr boots: These magical boots allow him to move his body at the speed of the wind. (i.e. fast) for short bursts. Robes of the atmosphere: These magical robes allow him to become highly resistant to natural inclement weather, and Ice, Water, Lightning, and Wind magic, as well as making him immune to his own weather changes. (the damage and any other effects) Abilities/Skills: All of his spells are based off of weather effects. A few of them can be used no matter where he is, but others requires that he first alters the actual weather of the area first, meaning he has to be outside. Because his storm powers affect an area, all in that area are affected. Both his allies and enemies receive the negatives, however his allies receive lesser negatives, but only him and his allies receive the positives. Tornado (wind): Creates a small tornado that moves towards the enemy, and picks up debris while it moves. This debris (rocks, sand, water, lava, etc etc. Adds additional effects and damage types. (i.e. Rocks/Sand=earth, Lava/Magma=fire, Snow=Ice) It lasts for two turns, and requires a turn to recharge Elemental blast (Ice, Earth, Fire, Poison, Lightning, or Water) : He waves his fan, and a blast of a chosen element is issued forth instead of his normal attack. Recharges in 1 turn Shock wave (Lightning) : He points his fan at the ground, and a burst of electricity spreads out from around him, damaging and temporarily stunning his foes. Recharges in 2 turns Spark Ball (Lightning) : In his hand he creates a ball of pure lightning, and he throws it at his enemy, and with his fan, he can guide and control it. It can hit multiple times, and lasts 3 turns. Recharges in 3 turns Frigid burst (Ice) : Same as Shock wave, but instead uses Ice. Instead of stunning, it temporarily immobilizes them, by encasing them in ice. It also causes the ground affected by the burst to have a layer of ice formed on it, and freezes solid any body of water caught in the burst. Recharges in 2 turns Storm call: This power deals no damage, or causes any ill effects. What it is though, is a prerequisite to his most powerful Spells. Spells that change the actual weather. It requires him to use his attack to use it, and when he changes the weather on his next turn, that is his attack as well. Recharges in 2 turns. Thunderstorm (Water/Lightning) : The sky darkens and it begins to rain. Thick clouds form in the sky, full to bursting with electrical energy. When this effect is active, he Lightning and water-based powers become much more powerful, and their recharge is lowered by 1 post. It constantly rains, an the water weakens the effects of fire spells, and can put out ambient fires. He can also focus all the energy of the storm into 1 powerful and huge lightning bolt to attack his enemy, but after that use, the storm dissipates. Requires storm call to be active. Blizzard (Ice) : Dark clouds fill the sky, and it gets very cold. It snows very hard, and it obscures the enemy's vision, as well as hindering them with cold. He can switch the snow to hail, but it no longer conceals him. Instead, it damages the foe every turn (damage is mitigated by ice resistance and armor). The cold increases the power of his Ice-based attacks, and reduces their recharge by 1 post. Requires Storm Call to be active. Wind storm (Wind) : Powerful wind begins to blow. This wind deals no damage by itself, but can blow trees and debris around. It also hinders the enemy's movement, and greatly reduces the accuracy of projectiles. It also increases his Wind-based attacks, and reduces their recharge by 1 turn. Requires Storm Call to be active. Sandstorm (Earth) : Sand begins to blow everywhere, and it obscures the enemy's vision, and damages them every turn (damage is mitigated by earth resistance and armor). It also increases the power of earth-based attacks, and reduces their recharge by 1 turn. Can only be used in a place with sand (desert, beach, etc etc) Personality: He is a very kind man. He always thinks how his actions will affect others, and believes that, through him, he can make the world a better place. In battle, he is Calm, cool, and reserved, never showing panic or stress even if he is losing. ' Background/History:' Zhao is the leader of the Zilong clan, a very powerful family in Aeregos. They are nobles, and have typically served the empire as strategists and advisers to lords, or the emperor himself. Zhao is no different, except that he is much smarter than his other family members. It is said his cunning cannot be matched, and that he can see the bigger picture in a battle. Goal: Zhao Zilong's greatest dream, is to see a world ruled by benevolence. Trivia: He is known all over the world as a genius, and is called 'The Sleeping Dragon'.